Crash Landing
by ANGSWIN
Summary: Tony is in for a surprise when he accidentally crashes into an English cottage.


**Crash Landing**

Written for the June 2018 Roll-A-Prompt challenge at Marvelously Magical Fanfiction

My Prompt:

First Roll: MCU Character: Tony Stark

Second Roll: HP Character: Nymphadora Tonks

Third Roll: Trope: Superpower/Magic Swap

Notes: Since I also received this same trope last month, I approached it differently this time around. It's not so much of a swap this time. Instead, it is more of a mutual hostage situation. LOL! :)

***This story was originally in my The Magic and Heroes Collection anthology, but I have decided to list all of them as separate stories instead.***

* * *

 **Crash Landing**

Tonks and Teddy had just sat down to dinner when the five-year-old suddenly looked up towards the ceiling. "What's that noise?" he asked. In addition to his mother's metamorphmagus abilities, Teddy had also inherited his father's hypersensitive smell and hearing. Therefore, when he said he heard something, Tonks believed him. A moment later, she could hear it, too. A high-pitched whining sound came closer and closer. At the very last moment, she grabbed Teddy and apparated across the room – just as a red blur crashed through the cottage's roof.

"What in Merlin's name?" Tonks exclaimed as she cast a quick _Reparo_ at the ceiling. She then looked at the prone figure in some kind of robot suit laying on the table they had just vacated. It looked just like something out of one of those old sci-fi movies that her muggleborn dad used to watch. _Gryffindor colors,_ _of course!_ she thought and then snorted at what her late husband probably would have said about that.

"That's so cool!" shouted Teddy and Tonks's thoughts immediately came back to the present as she felt her Auror instincts take over. First, she sent an emergency patronus to Kingsley. Then she sent a reluctant and complaining Teddy through the Floo to his grandmother's house for safety - until she figured out what was going on.

As she approached the table cautiously, she heard the thing groan and a faceplate suddenly opened to reveal a man inside. He looked bloody and bruised and Tonks's instincts took over again. The man had clearly passed out, so she magicked him out of the metal suit and levitated him to the closest bed…which just happened to be her own. She was no healer, but Aurors knew magical first aid, so she checked him over carefully. As she also magicked him out of his outer clothing, she noticed with some interest that he was quite attractive - all lean and muscular – until she started with surprise upon seeing the glowing circle embedded in his chest. She didn't dare mess with whatever _that_ was, so she continued to clean up his thankfully superficial wounds. Just as she was finishing up, though, she heard a loud cracking sound coming from the kitchen and rushed in there to find that the strange empty suit had several lights shining from it and was standing next to her now completely ruined table. It then started to move towards her on its own.

"Oh no, you don't!" she exclaimed as she cast an _Immobilis_ on the suit and it stopped moving completely – except for one blinking light in the helmet. Thinking fast, Tonks also dropped an impenetrable invisible cage around it using a handy spell that Aurors used to restrain dangerous suspects. It was similar to a reverse shield and she knew that it would successfully hold that suit, even though she now suspected that it also carried Muggle-style weapons.

"Ugh," she heard a voice coming from the direction of the bedroom. "Where am I and where the _hell_ are my clothes?" She turned toward the sound, and in just a moment the man appeared in the doorway.

"Well! Hello, Pink!" he said to her, looking completely unembarrassed by the fact that he was standing in front of a strange woman in nothing but his underwear. He looked her up and down and grinned before he continued. "Thanks for patching me up, and not to be rude or anything…not that I ever could because I am just way too charming for that…However, the last thing I remember was flying, then there was a malfunction, and now I am nearly naked here…um…" He paused to take a quick look around, "wherever _this_ is. Nothing like that has happened to me since … Oh! There you are, you beautiful thing!" Tonks brow puckered in confusion at his seemingly nonsensical prattle until she realized that his last words were directed at the suit, not to her.

She watched as he walked over to it…and then bounced off of the cage's invisible walls. "What the f…" he started to say and turned towards her angrily. However, her Auror training had taken over again and she already had her wand out and pointed at him. He took one look at the wooden stick in her hand and sighed. "Not another one! First Loki with his scepter, then Wanda with her mind voodoo, and now _you_." He shook his head and looked at her again. "Even though I have to admit, you're certainly prettier than Loki…and Wanda's just a kid…a pain in the ass kid, too...so I don't think about her like that. Do you have any kids, Pink?"

Tonks smiled at the question and pointed at the picture on the mantle. "Just one. His name is Teddy." The man nonchalantly swaggered closer to the frame and peered at the laughing turquoised-hair boy in the moving photo.

"The kid's got style. I like that," he said. At these words about her precious son, Tonks let down her guard and lowered her wand…only to have it snatched out of her hand by the strange man before her reflexes kicked in.

"Now I know I can't use this…but I also know enough about magic to realize that you can't do anything without it, either. However, I am willing to make a trade – the wand for the suit."

"I'm warning you! Give...it...back!" she growled, not even attempting to bargain with him.

"Nope!" he drawled, clearly thinking that he had the upper hand. "Not until I get the suit ba…" his words trailed off as she growled again. However, this time, it wasn't just a sound. He suddenly found himself looking at an enraged beast with an elongated snout and very wicked looking sharp teeth. In her anger, Tonks had purposely morphed into the spitting image of her beloved Moony. The cocky man quickly backed away and muttered, "Okay, you win, Pink! Here!" He then tossed the wand back towards the terrifying whatever-it-was, who caught it neatly in its teeth.

A moment later, a woman stood there instead. "Thanks!" she said, and smiled after she removed the wand from her mouth. "By the way, the name is _Tonks_ – not Pink!"

"Whatever you say, Pink," he answered unfazed before he grinned back. "That was a hell of a party trick, by the way! I've seen some crazy shit, but that almost made me wet myself! The name's Tony…and I know that you have heard of my alter-ego here, Iron Man." He gestured towards the suit.

"No, not really!" she shrugged and smiled at how easygoing this strange man seemed to be, even in such a weird, even for her, situation. She found that she liked it. For his part, Tony realized that, even though she wasn't the supermodel type that he usually went for, this tough witch was actually quite attractive – despite the fact that she had the misfortune of not knowing just how awesome _he_ was… _yet_!

"Well, we will definitely have to change that!" he answered enthusiastically.

* * *

By the time the rest of the Avengers had arrived at the front of the house by following the beacon in his suit in order to "rescue" him, the Aurors had arrived at the back of the house, as well. Both sides entered the cottage, only to meet in the middle and come to a shocked standstill when they saw Tonks, and the still practically-naked Tony, snuggled up on the sofa together. They were watching videos of Iron Man's exploits on a Stark Pad while she kept him laughing by changing her facial features to match whoever else was on the video…even the villains! Plus, his suit had been posed in a jaunty position nearby…with Tonk's spare wand placed playfully in its gloved hand. The two of them were so occupied in their activities with the other, though, that it took a moment before they both looked up in surprise at the convergence of the two opposing groups.

"Uh oh! Now it really is a party!" Tony exclaimed upon seeing the gathering of heroes and magic users…and Tonks just laughed at the irony of it all. Tony couldn't help but to laugh himself. This had definitely been the most entertaining crash landing that he had ever experienced!


End file.
